Murder in the Dark
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: "Itachi swallowed and gazed down at the note...there, in black ink, was displayed the word murderer." Sasuke informs the clan of a game he was taught at school. Lights go out, an investigator is selected and a murderer is assigned to choose one person as a victim. Irony, entertainment and insight result from the pastime as Itachi reflects on the fate of the clan and his own future.


**a/n: WARNING **contains spoilers pertaining to Itachi and the truth of his past.

...

**Murder in the Dark**

* * *

All was silent as darkness crept upon and overtook the waning and fragile evening light. Two small feet padded along the dusty walkway toward the small village in the furthest corner of Konoha, his eyes glancing up and a smile crossing his face as he recognized the familiar crest of his clan, the white and red contrasting the supporting blue. His excited little heart began to flutter all the faster as he quickened his pace, eager to make it home in time for the family gathering. He had stayed late at school again to practice his Shuriken techniques, the prospect of catching up and surpassing his older brother always the strongest of motivators.

He swept through the small streets, the comfort of the setting wafting over him as he waved to several of his clan kin, who merely gazed at him in some astonishment, no doubt pondering the cause of his hurried disposition. He, however, paid them no heed, simply crossed the remaining distance, stopping only to catch his breath when he reached his house.

He grinned widely before reaching up and thrusting open the door, a warm glow from the iridescent ceiling bathing over his form and the scent of his mother's cooking greeting his senses. He could hear the sound of laughter from the sitting room and the deep voice of his father being carried through the air, its tenor-like tones instilling an immense sense of wellbeing and comfort.

"Sasuke," a calm voice suddenly broke through, prompting the child to lift his eyes and greet the smiling façade of his brother, who walked into the hall and casually crossed over to him, the slight gleam of anxiety poorly disguised upon his countenance. "You're home late again. I was about to go searching for you."

"Nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed, his smile growing wider and his brows furrowing determinedly. "I was practicing. I've even gotten a little better!" He held up a clenched fist as his smile turned somewhat devious.

Itachi merely stared down at his sibling wordlessly a moment before smirking softly and reaching two fingers forward to gently tap at his small forehead. "I'm happy to hear it. Just let me know next time, okay?"

"Nii-san," Sasuke grumbled reaching up to rub at his forehead, his lips pouting exaggeratedly. "I didn't know you would already be home from your mission."

Itachi smiled again before turning and motioning for his sibling to follow. "I hurried back for the gathering; I know how much you always look forward to it."

Sasuke allowed his grin to return as he hurried to keep up with Itachi, both simultaneously entering the sitting room to greet a small group of various ages, who were all either lounging on the sofas or standing near the window overlooking the garden.

Their father merited them a small glance before returning to his conversation with their Uncle and some of his favored members of the police squad. Their aunt smiled in greeting and their mother, with whom she was sitting, exhaled in relief. "Thank goodness, you've found him, Itachi, and so quickly too."

Itachi refrained from arguing with her statement, merely nodded and softly nudged Sasuke when he observed that the child was brimming with a rebuttal to his mom's presumption.

"Hello there, Sasuke, we've all been waiting on you."

Sasuke looked up and smiled at the boy who sauntered over to them. "Really? Even you, Shisui-san?"

"Mhm, even me," Shisui replied with a pleasant grin. He then moved to stand beside Itachi, who nodded in greeting. He lowered his voice slightly, "so, do you think this will be as dull as last year?"

Itachi allowed a swift glance to Sasuke, indicating for Shisui to refrain from endeavoring such a subject in front of his brother, who was always eager to attend these types of occasions.

"Oh, right," Shisui nodded, the gesture received in clarity before sipping at the tea in his hand.

They gazed absently about the room, most of the adults paying them no more attention than was socially expected. Sasuke looked to the small table of food in the corner of the room and at the many beverages set out in an appealing array of fine wood ware and painted china.

"Sasuke? Little Sasuke?"

The boy turned to see the girl who made her way over, the usual, pleasant smile always present on her features. He flushed slightly as she approached and patted his head, her grin widening. He knew her only as an acquaintance of his brother, though was always pleased to see her.

"Tokumei-san," Sasuke smiled, his flush deepening.

"My, you've grown even more since I last saw you," she exclaimed before straightening and continuing to stare down at him. "So much like your brother."

"That's what everyone says," Sasuke mumbled, his smile faltering slightly.

Tokumei chuckled, "oh don't be like that. Of course you have your own unique characteristics as well. Why, I can already see that you will become even more handsome than him." She winked and Sasuke received it with a smirk of satisfaction, though the fluster of embarrassment continued to gleam upon his cheeks.

Itachi smiled fondly at his brother before looking to Tokumei as she smirked in greeting. "Long time no see, already finished with your mission?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes, I finished just this morning and was obliged to return for the meeting my father had called. Of course," he looked again to Sasuke, "I also couldn't miss this event either."

Tokumei shook her head, "I will never understand your ability to accomplish so much when these countless tasks so obviously wear on you. If I were you, I would simply disregard ANBU altogether and devote yourself entirely to the Police Squad. This clan needs as much support as it can get, especially in times like these."

Itachi was silent and instead continued to gaze down at the floor, withholding any remark he might have formulated against her suggestion. Shisui, however, was not quite so appeasing.

"Did it occur to you that perhaps some of us support the goals of the village over those of the clan? ANBU upholds peace. A peace which the Police Squad should be improving," Shisui narrowed his eyes slightly. "The clan is not as pious as some would be led to believe."

Tokumei clenched her fist, "Are you serious? The village is not so innocent itself. The obvious assertion of power they hold over us is horrifying, not to mention alarming. I am a firm believer that we should demand our rights, no matter the cost."

"No matter the cost?" Shisui announced in amazement, "You know very well what such an action would ignite. In fact-"

"Enough," Itachi calmly ordered, his eyes lifting and meeting Shisui's before averting and resting them on his brother, whom was gazing up at the trio in some confusion. "Let's have no more talk of this. Both the clan and the village are worthy entities, and I proudly support both."

"My apologies," Shisui replied, observing Sasuke as well.

Tokumei continued to gaze upon Itachi, her brows furrowed and her mouth set pensively. She had been friends with him for as long as she could remember, and they rarely argued over such matters. However, recently, he appeared to be growing distant and she was at a complete loss to know why. Since when had he stopped confiding in her? She associated it with his connection to ANBU, for ever since joining the organization his demeanor had changed, a haunting listlessness seeming to overshadow the easy, happy disposition she had always known…and loved.

Itachi, unaware as to the nature of the reflections the woman beside him was entertaining, knelt and smiled at Sasuke. "Don't worry, little brother, you're supposed to be having fun remember? Can you think of anything exciting we can do?"

Sasuke allowed himself to smile before bringing a hand to his chin to contemplate a response. Enlightenment then filled his eyes and he nodded eagerly. "I _do_ know of a game we can play. Some of my classmates taught it to me at school."

Itachi's smile widened. "How do you play it?"

Sasuke looked about the room then, seeming to analyze the situation. "It's something everyone can play if they want." He flushed then, before looking again to his brother. "Can you ask father and the others to play? The more people that participate the better."

Itachi fell silent a moment before nodding and standing, "sure. I will ask him." He then strode toward the man in question, "I'll be right back."

For several minutes, father and oldest son engaged in a somewhat tense conversation involving Sasuke's desire to play a game. The man did not seem to want anything to do with such childish endeavors, while Itachi implored and attempted to reason with him.

Finally, Itachi's uncle, who was standing somewhat close to the pair shrugged, "aww, what harm can a little entertainment do, Fugaku? I think it's something we can all benefit from. It will make this gathering more interesting at least. Mikoto is looking rather bored over there."

Fugaku closed his eyes and frowned, his arms crossed and his exhale implying annoyance. "If that is the wish of the majority, I suppose I have no choice but to comply."

Itachi merely nodded in response to his father's reluctant approval before turning and proceeding to ask the rest of the room. By the end of it a little more than half of those present had agreed to participate. The oldest Uchiha brother then turned to smile down at his sibling, "there, Sasuke. It looks like we have ourselves a game."

Sasuke grinned before stepping forward to explain the rules. "So, here's how it goes. We need someone to create several folded cards, enough for everyone to draw one. All except two will have written: _civilian_. Then one will say _detective_, and the last will say _murderer_. No one will know who the murderer is. He has to pretend to be one of the civilians. The detective will announce himself and leave the room until he hears someone scream. We will need to turn all the lights off and shake each other's hands until the murderer kills one of us. There can only be one victim and the detective will have to try and discover the identity of the criminal. He only gets one guess and if he chooses wrong the murderer wins."

Shisui nodded, "alright, sounds fun. How does one go about killing, though?"

Sasuke smiled, "when the murderer shakes the hand of the person he wants to kill, he has to press on their wrist with his forefinger." He walked toward Itachi, "hold out your hand, Nii-san so that everyone can see how it goes."

Itachi looked to Sasuke a moment before slowly reaching forward, "this is some game you've been taught. Do all the kids at your school play it?"

Sasuke chuckled, "well, not everyone of course. But most people do." He then proceeded to shake Itachi's hand before pressing his finger against his wrist. "See? That's how. The victim would then fall over and scream to let the detective know he can enter."

"Hmm," Fugaku observed thoughtfully. "This is quite something. It utilizes the powers of perception, reasoning and deductive skills. I approve of this game, son."

As Sasuke released his hand, Itachi merely furrowed his brows slightly. He did not know what to make of the activity, though did not entirely delight on the idea of such an act being put forth into a form of entertainment for young children. However, he also reasoned that he might be delving too deeply into something that was most likely harmless, a mere schoolyard pastime set forth to perfect the skills his father had so amiably mentioned.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sasuke concluded with a smirk. "No using any ninja techniques. None at all."

"Well," Shisui replied, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Someone get some cards made. I'm ready to start."

Tokumei laughed before looking about eagerly, "I'll make them. Does anyone have a pen and paper?"

Mikoto nodded and retrieved the necessary items before handing them over to the girl, "there you are, dear."

Tokumei nodded, "thank you." She proceeded to count the participating members before writing out the labels in neat flourishes. Sasuke bit his lip and peered over her shoulder, an excited expression on his features. She finished writing out the _murderer _card before smiling at the boy beside her, "there, all done. You have something to put these in?"

Sasuke nodded before rushing off to retrieve a small bowl from the kitchen, returning with a bounce in his step and a grin that only widened as Tokumei placed the cards within the container. "Alright, give it a good shake."

The boy nodded before jostling the paper in the bowl, making sure to sift them until their order was entirely indiscernible. He then began to walk to each person, instructing them to take a card but not to look at it until everyone had one.

"What's this game called?" Mikoto asked her son when he reached her.

"Murder in the Dark," Sasuke replied before walking to his father. The man took his card and grasped it tightly, causing the boy to observe him curiously before stopping in front of his brother.

Itachi reached in and grabbed one of the two remaining cards, holding it leisurely between two fingers. Sasuke retrieved the final piece before setting the bowl down and standing beside his brother. "Alright, everyone can look."

There was unanimous sound of rustling paper as everyone unfolded their card to observe the written word. Sasuke looked to his in a momentary semblance of boredom, as he had only been dealt a civilian card. However, this did not deter the growing eagerness he was feeling, the game being enjoyable no matter what part one played. Perhaps next time he would receive one of the two more exciting roles.

"Well," Fugaku announced proudly, "it seems I have been given the role of detective."

"Yay!" his wife exclaimed proudly, "as expected of you, dear."

Itachi swallowed and gazed down at the note in his hand with a practiced concealment of his impulsive reactions and inner feelings. There, in black ink, was displayed the word _murderer; _simple, unabashed, and piercing in its blatant presence. His heart quickened ever so slightly before he closed his hand over the note and forced a smile to his face as he looked to his brother, who was now directing them all to return their cards to the bowl. He relinquished his but did not feel the burden at all lifted, the game having struck far too closely for comfort.

As a spy for the both his clan and the forces of Konoha, he had felt as if he were being in pulled in two different directions. However, he had recently arrived at a decision, one that he did not presently know the repercussions of. He found that the answer had always been there, but that he had previously been allowing his personal attachments to interfere with his better judgment. The Uchiha clan was corrupt and its resolve was entirely steeled against the persuasion of its village to rally behind them. They were too proud and blinded to the teachings of one of the most contemptible beings he had ever known, the supposed dead Madara.

He tried to convince himself that things would turn out alright and that no blood would have to be shed to achieve the ultimate goal of peace he strove for. However, with his father's plan to execute a coup d'état, all hope of such an outcome was entirely diminished, leaving only a path that he dreaded. The order had yet to be given, but there were already whispers and his own perceptions to confirm the event that he would potentially have to carry out.

His reverie was suddenly broken as the lights went out, pure darkness materializing before his eyes. He looked about and assumed the game had started, a sudden hush of voices inspiring silence. He then felt the first hand to touch his, and remembered of what he had been assigned. He was to portray a murderer, and he had to find someone to kill. Forcing the parallel of reality from his mind, he instead poured all of his focus into the activity, reminding himself that it was merely a game to be enjoyed.

Reaching out, he grasped the person's hand, analyzing its structure to conclude that it belonged to a woman. His aunt? No, it was not quite so aged. His mother? Yes, yes that was it. It was his mother's hand. He held it a moment before releasing her to proceed to the next person. It would not be wise to kill off the first player he came across. He also had to admit a personal aversion to enacting the murder of his own parent.

The next hand he grasped belonged to another woman, this one soft and without the maturity one would find accompanying an adult. This one was Tokumei's, and he held it a few moments longer than intended before allowing her to continue past him as well.

A tiny grasp then fell within his and he smiled upon instantly recognizing who it belonged to. _Little brother, _h_e _silently stated. There was no way he could bring himself to inflict his demise either, pretend thought it was. He shook the hand fervently, instigating a soft chuckle from the boy whose figure he could just barely determine in the darkness.

Moving on, he came to another and shook the hand contemplatively. It belonged to a man and, as he felt the prominent war scar beneath his finger, easily determined who it was. _Alright, this will do just fine. He'll probably enjoy the role anyway._

Reaching his index finger forward, he pressed it firmly to his friend's wrist, the air stilling a moment before the boy unleashed a piercing, unnecessarily loud scream. Itachi released his hold and retracted several steps, nearly bumping into someone behind him. "Sorry," he muttered to the unknown individual before feeling his eyes water as the light was suddenly turned on to reveal Shisui dramatically falling to the floor.

From behind him, he heard a shrill laugh, the identity of Tokumei revealed as the one he had run into. She moved past him and crossed her arms as she stood over the 'body' of Shisui, who gazed up at her with a wide grin and mirthful eyes.

"Hmm," she remarked, bringing a hand to her chin. "You don't look dead to me."

"I don't? Why not?" he asked, tilting his head slightly and allowing for a smirk.

"That stupid grin on your face," she replied, "why the hell would you be smiling if someone just killed you?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe I wanted to die."

Tokumei rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, "Or maybe you're just a bad actor."

Shisui merely grinned wider, simply to spite her statement before averting his eyes to his friend, of whose identity he was entirely aware. Would he be able to outwit the chief of police though? He was extremely interested in witnessing how this was going to play out.

Itachi looked the door as the entire room did the same. Had his father not heard the scream?

"Father," Sasuke called, "You can come in now!"

Another moment ensued before the man proudly strode through, a determined expression on his face. He paused to observe the placement of the victim, nodded and then continued forward, his eyes scanning each face that stared back at him.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, observing the beaming expression of his youngest son, before shaking his head and continuing to the next individual. His wife, though her expression was often the same no matter what she was feeling, would certainly not have chosen Shisui, someone she was well acquainted with to dispose of. She allowed for personal preference, even within fiction, to reflect within her actions. And so, continuing past her, he observed his brother-in-law carefully. Bringing a hand to his chin he shrugged and motioned for him to stand separately. It was probable.

He progressively sifted through those members of the police force who had decided to participate, ruling them all out. He had learned to read their facades a long time ago, their eyes betraying any inclination he may have had as to their involvement. He walked forward and finally stopped at the last two, Tokumei and Itachi, his mind observing and analyzing them both. His eldest son was always the hardest of all people for him to read, his features belaying absolutely nothing. He was, however, proud of this trait, despite the frustration it always instilled.

The girl who stood smirking beside him had the most motive for choosing Shisui. She loved nothing more than to tease the poor boy and yet…was she so frivolous as to commit such an obvious act? He did not know her so well as some of the others in his acquaintance, despite her having joined the squad, recent as it was.

He motioned for them to join his brother-in-law, before following them and closely inspecting each of their faces in turn. Shisui watched him, barely able to control the laughter he was desperately trying to suppress. It was getting close, and he gazed in awe at the man for having so professionally eliminated those three. However…would he be able to read Itachi? There were none who could do so, himself being closest in accuracy.

Sasuke tilted his head as he watched his father, smiling as he met Itachi's eyes before attempting to discern the answer for himself. How had his father so easily known it had not been him? Of course, being in the role of citizen, he had to be honest in expression and try to dissuade the inspector from himself. However, the man had barely glanced at him. Was he really that great an inspector? He certainly hoped he was destined to follow in his footsteps and become every bit as proficient.

Itachi met the analytical stare of his father passively, his arms crossed leisurely. Nothing betrayed the truth, and he knew that his father had not the slightest inclination to suspect him. Years and years with ANBU, and even his own inherit personality, had honed his ability to control every single aspect about himself. However, he knew what would ensue if his father were to guess wrong. The man would grow angered and deny all possibility of his loss. He would accuse everyone as a liar, despite the revealed identity of the individual. The game would then certainly end and Sasuke would be disappointed. No, that was not something he could allow.

With an inaudible sigh, Itachi, desiring to avoid such a scene, offered his father a glimpse into the unraveling of the case. He forced a nervous smile and shifted his eyes to the left. It had to be subtle, of course, or it would be obvious that he was merely allowing the man to win.

Fugaku furrowed his brows at the quick reaction of his son. Had he really just slipped up? He had never investigated him before and so he really had no idea as to how he would behave under pressure. It was then very possible that he had cracked underneath his scrutiny. It was either that or he was attempting to cover for someone else. His eyes shifted briefly to the girl, before he shook his head. No, it was only a game. Itachi was surely not _that_ involved in it.

Clearing his throat, he deliberated before meeting the silent stare of his son, glaring as he prepared a curse at the possibility of the gesture being a deception. "It was…" all onlookers watched in bated breath before he finished the statement. "Itachi, my son."

Mikoto inhaled sharply and brought both hands to her mouth, her eyes wide. Sasuke looked to his brother with a parted mouth and a slight gleam of jealousy. Of course Itachi had gotten to be the murderer. He decided then that, if he were to get that role, his brother would be the one he went after.

Shisui smirked before shaking his head. _I saw what you did there, you sly stickler. _Itachi met the knowing gaze of his friend before openly smiling and nodding at his father, "yes. You got me. I'm impressed."

Fugaku laughed and slapped him on the back, "of course, what did you expect from someone like me? I am your father, after all. Nothing gets past me."

Itachi merely furrowed his brows and allowed for his smile to remain. His ploy had worked like a charm. The man before him was craftier than he realized. His own temperament served to grant him many things, even something as insignificant as the result of a game, of which he was taking an over-exuberant delight in.

"Put your hands behind your back son, looks like I'll have to arrest you," he continued amidst laughter.

Itachi could hardly believe how lighthearted the man currently was. How long had it been since he had seen him so full of merriment? Nonetheless, his father was just getting carried away now and so he shook his head, "no, I think that's enough. Time for the next round."

Fugaku frowned but then nodded before moving to stand beside him, arms crossed. He looked about the room before instructing Sasuke to re-distribute the cards. The boy pursed his lips, "I did it last time though…"

"This is your game," Fugaku began irately, intent to say more before Shisui finally stood from his position on the floor and walked toward the bowl. "I'll do it."

Itachi eyed his friend gratefully before risking a glance at his father. Fugaku just glared at his youngest son before deciding against pressing the matter. He would have a few words with the boy later.

Sasuke, unaware of his father's discontent, danced excitedly on each foot as he waited for his turn. _Please let me get murderer, _he chanted repeatedly. When Shisui stopped in front of him, he looked to the cards carefully before eagerly reaching in and drawing one, clenching it furiously. The rest of the cards were distributed before he opened his in unison with everyone else.

His young heart jumped and he openly grinned. _YES! _He then looked to his brother, smirking mischievously as his gaze was met. Itachi's brow rose as he observed the expression on his sibling's face. He had never seen such a look before and it entirely revealed who the next murderer would be, as well as the intended victim. He should have known the boy would allow for jealousy at the cause of he, himself, having acquired such a seemingly desirable role.

Tokumei announced that she was the next detective and, after casting them all a final glance, left the room. She ascertained the expressive change in the youngest player and instinctively associated that with the identity of the murderer. However, she wanted to make it fun for him and so decided to draw out the investigation to appease his excitement. _I'm sure Itachi would appreciate that…_

The lights went out and Itachi, not waiting to delay the inevitable, slowly strode to where he knew his younger brother to be. Reaching down, he tapped two fingers against the small forehead he could vaguely discern before thrusting his hand forward for the boy to grasp. His sibling instantly grasped it and his fingers tightened around the familiar palm.

Sasuke grinned within the darkness, now knowing full well whose hand he held. _I've found him. I've found Nii-san! _He squeezed even tighter before reaching forward and pressing his finger over the pulsating wrist of Itachi.

Itachi smiled momentarily before releasing a controlled and far less startling scream than the last victim, falling to the floor before the lights came on to reveal his closed eyes and expressionless face. Sasuke desperately tried to hide his smile before leaping back as the door opened. Tokumei walked in and paused above the boy on the ground. She looked up and smirked at Shisui, "you see? He's better at being dead than you."

Shisui shook his head and smiled, "whatever, just do your job and find out who did it."

Itachi opened one eye and looked up at her, intent to convey that she should allow Sasuke his fun. She winked in silent affirmation before turning.

"Workin' on it," she replied to Shisui before biting her lip and pausing to purposefully convey puzzlement over who exactly could have done such a thing. "Hmm," she contemplated. "Let's see here…" she walked down the line of people, narrowing her gaze at Sasuke before striding past him.

The boy smiled in satisfaction, pleased with himself for having evaded the investigator. Good, he was getting better at controlling himself then. His father was spectacular, but she was part of the police force as well. Outsmarting her was no small feat. _Watch me, Nii-san. I'm going to be a better murderer than you._

Itachi _was_ watching, but he did not necessarily like what he was seeing. Despite the innocence of the game, there was revealed something almost sinister in his brother's gaze. He saw that same gleam in almost every member of the clan, save for Shisui and his own mother, who had merely been married into the family. Were so many destined to walk the same path as the founder? Could one not change that fate? He had spent years trying to direct and set an example for his sibling, portraying only a peaceful disposition and never the darkness which he, himself, had not been cursed with. But was that enough to dispel something that almost seemed inherit?

Sasuke was easily influenced, which was a factor that could work either for or against him. Itachi now knew that he absolutely had to keep him away from Madara, at all cost. Despite whatever outcome awaited the clan, it was vital that the two of them never meet. Within the hands of the right people, his brother had the potential to be saved from darkness. However, within the shadow Madara cast, Sasuke, more than anyone, had the prospect of following in his footsteps, a fate that would turn him into the epitome of the very thing he desired most to prevent.

Itachi closed his eyes. He had a feeling that the road ahead would be difficult, and that he might have to give up a great deal for the sake of his younger brother. He was entirely prepared, yet all the same wary of the horror and pain awaiting him. He determined then that perhaps this would be the last gathering the clan would enjoy and so, allowing for a small smile, he resolved to make the most of the morbid game which Sasuke found so enjoyable.

_Get used to games then, little brother. I fear this is only the beginning…_

Tokumei continued to act out her perplexity as she slowly eliminated each player in turn, making up one excuse or another to explain their dismissal. Finally, as Sasuke was the only one left, she leaned down in front of him with a smile. "Hmm…well then," she tapped his small nose playfully. "It looks like it's gotta be you."

Sasuke smirked and held his hands behind his back, an impish gleam in his eyes. He nodded enthusiastically, "yep. It was me."

From beside him, Mikoto gasped softly, much the same as she had done with Itachi. "Sasuke, how could you do that to your own brother?"

Itachi looked to her, at first curious as to why she was getting so in character before realizing that she was merely taking the game more seriously than she should.

"Mom," Sasuke frowned, his bottom lip protruding slightly as he crossed his arms. "It's only pretend."

His mother brought both hands to her face and shook her head, "No. Both my sons are murderers. That's what this means. It's certainly a bad omen."

Used to her superstitions, Itachi stood and approached her before his father could reprimand her foolishness. "It's alright, mother. See? I'm not really dead."

"You're teasing me, son." She complained as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not, I assure you," he replied, smiling down at her kindly. She had a gentle, but uneasy heart, a fact that only he seemed to take into account.

"Mom," Sasuke complained, "You're ruining all the fun."

"Sasuke," Itachi chastised calmly, but with commanding undertones that his little brother instantly detected and responded to.

"Fine," the boy mumbled before stalking off to stand beside their father, who had seemingly decided to ignore the little family scene.

Silence ensued for several moments, as everyone stood about awkwardly. "Well!" Shisui began, determined to dispel the heavy atmosphere. "Let's play one more round shall we?"

Sasuke was instantly revitalized, nodding with a wide grin, before casting a look to his mother. He opened his mouth to say something but, as his eyes met his brothers, quickly allowed it to close. He turned away before striding over to the bowl and once again taking on the role of distributor.

"If this is to be the last one," their aunt suddenly stood from her seat on the couch. "Then I would like to join in."

Sasuke turned to her, his brows furrowed irritably. "It's too late, I've already started passing out the cards. We would need to make an extra one."

Mikoto looked between them a moment before stepping forward, "it's alright, dear. I don't really want to play anymore." She smiled at her sister-in-law before handing her card over. "Take mine."

Their aunt nodded gratefully, before stepping in line as Mikoto left the room to converse with the guests out on the patio. Itachi watched her go before looking down and shaking his head upon seeing the victorious expression on Sasuke's face. He was still such a child, in so many ways.

The final cards were passed out before they all opened them to reveal their roles. Sasuke was exuberant as he jumped up excitedly. This time, he had gotten detective. Upon announcing this, he proudly strode from the room, filled to the brim with satisfaction at his good fortune. He loved the game; completely and entirely.

Once again, the lights went out and all was silent. People shuffled about and the wait began. Itachi shook each person's hand in turn, content to devote all of his attention on the situation. He heard a chuckle and recognized it as Tokumei's, and then another. Was she agitating Shisui or something? Little else gave her so much enjoyment. The minutes pressed on and, furrowing his brows, he realized that he was beginning to revisit the same individuals. Was the murderer being extra cautious or had there been a mistake and such a role had not been dealt?

"Alright," he heard Shisui comment after another moment. "Why isn't anyone dying?"

The hand shaking continued for another few minutes, but still no scream was emitted. Itachi circled dutifully about the room, though the prospect of a flawed round was becoming more and more of a possibility. He was about to voice as much until he heard a muffled exclamation of confusion. He heard Tokumei gasp a short time afterward and he strained his eyes to try and discern what exactly was happening. He turned and then allowed his gaze to widen as a pair of hands suddenly reached out and grasped him about the neck. He lifted his hands and removed those feebly attempting to suffocate him. What was going on?

He heard a maniacal snicker, and recognized it before he heard his father grumble in derision. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

He felt the same grip as before, this time roughly clutching his arm. However, he now knew the identity of the individual. "Aunt, what exactly are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to kill you," she explained within the darkness, laughter lacing her statement.

The light came on, and Fugaku stood beside the switch with a very displeased expression. His sister released Itachi and appeared perplexed as she gazed at all the occupants of the room. "What? Why won't any of you die?! I tried to kill several of you."

"Were you not listening to Sasuke when he explained the rules?" Shisui asked, though his tone was in no way derogatory, instead conveying his immense amusement.

Itachi even had to admit the humor of the situation and grinned widely. Beside him, Tokumei openly giggled and shook her head, "you tried to steal my clan ring. How was that an attempt to kill me?"

"I don't know," the elderly woman stammered. "I got frustrated."

Fugaku turned to the door, "you can come in, Sasuke. This round is over."

"What?" The boy asked as he entered, "I didn't hear anyone scream."

"You can thank your aunt for that," his father replied grumpily.

"What!" The boy stated again and with apparent disappointment before looking to the woman. "Auntie?! You ruined the game!"

Uruchi's mouth parted and her face flushed angrily. She observed the child a moment longer before storming over to her husband, "don't laugh at me like that, Teyaki!"

The man instantly repressed his smile before reluctantly following her out of the room as she continued to ramble and complain at the outcome of the game and at how poorly she was being treated by everyone.

"Your aunt never fails to amuse," Tokumei softly stated.

Itachi simply nodded, once again noting the similarities she and her brother, his father, shared. Looking behind him then, he observed his own brother's face and the discontent thereupon.

"Sasuke," he called gently. The boy met his gaze before slowly walking over to him.

"What is it, Nii-san?"

"Remember that it's only a game. I know how excited you were to be detective but," he shrugged and smiled understandingly. "Sometimes things just don't always work out how they're supposed to. Do you want to play another round to make up for it?"

"No," the boy mumbled, looking away. "I won't get that card again, I already know that."

Itachi sighed and his smile widened before he reached down and tapped him on the forehead. Sasuke immediately lifted a hand to rub at the spot, a grimace in place.

"It's late," Itachi remarked. "Are you ready for bed?"

"I'm not sleepy," Sasuke countered firmly before crossing his arms.

"Alright then," Itachi replied with a nod, "let's try and think of something else to do then."

Sasuke still withheld his gaze before turning and walking over to the couch, where he sat and continued to stare irately at the ground. Itachi watched him a moment before deciding against pressing his sibling for cooperation. He would allow him to sulk; there was no harm in it. The drowsiness was apparent, however, and he knew that sleep would take the child before the hour was over. He had been staying too long after school, of that he was acutely aware.

He only wished his father wouldn't place so much pressure over him. He wanted his younger brother to enjoy the childhood he, himself never had. To remain innocent and carefree for as long as possible, without the world to haunt or taint him. Turning, he looked to Fugaku as the man strode toward the patio to join his wife, his eyes not even casting so much as a swift glance in his youngest son's direction.

Ninja were expected to mature too quickly and ignorance was just as great a weakness as one who couldn't perform any genius techniques. It was a cruel set up, one that he sincerely hoped would be altered in the future.

He saw Tokumei and Shisui turn to the leave the room, motioning for him to follow. Itachi sent a glance to Sasuke, smiling once more as he saw his eyelids beginning to grow heavy with exhaustion. He then followed his friends outside into the yard, the cool air of the night revitalizing his senses.

Shisui sat on the railing as Tokumei knelt upon the grass, Itachi merely opting to remain standing between them, his eyes cast heavenward.

"This was definitely more interesting than last year," Shisui announced with an approving nod. "I'll actually be looking forward to the next one now."

Itachi looked to him with a concealed flicker of sadness. Things were not going to be the same, changes were coming, and the clan's own future appeared entirely bleak and destitute. Tokumei, however, offered her agreement with a soft laugh, her own vision of the future bright and promising.

Regarding them both in continued silence as they discussed and elaborated on the evening's events, Itachi smiled. They had been through a lot, having been formed into a team in the early days of schooling as well as enduring the Chuunin exam together. He had surpassed them following that level but they remained supportive and understanding despite his prestigious advancement. However, as the years pressed on, the wisdom that came with maturity settled and began to determine their affiliations. Shisui, like him, strove for peace and wholly supported Konoha as well as the Hokage and ANBU organization. Tokumei though, had chosen his father's principles and, after joining the Police squad, had adopted all their shared ambitions to rebel and revolt against the village that had been _'oppressing'_ them.

There had even been a time in which he had fancied her, the disposition of her calm exterior and empathetic outlook having always appealed to him. However, their paths had strayed too far apart and the pride of the clan had become more important to her than the state of the surrounding world.

He understood where she and the others were coming from and could consider their point of view but, that didn't make it right and it didn't make him any more inclined to change his decision. No, war had to prevented, there could never be a repeat of the horrors he had witnessed in his childhood. He would do everything he possibly could to help stop Madara, the clan, and the hatred that continued to plague the Shinobi world.

"Lost in thought, again?"

Itachi looked down to Shisui and smiled, "not necessarily lost."

Tokumei shook her head, "you two. I don't think I'll ever be able to comprehend either of you."

"We're not all that difficult to figure out," Shisui countered.

"Perhaps not you, but…" she trailed off as she looked to Itachi, who merely regarded her with a fixated expression.

"Ah," Shisui nodded. "You have me there."

Itachi then chuckled before turning and declaring that he was going to go check up on Sasuke. They both nodded and waved him off before continuing their previous conversation. Their voices drifted and were finally silenced as Itachi closed the door behind him. His smile faltered before he continued into the sitting room to find Sasuke fast asleep on the sofa.

Walking quietly toward him, Itachi bent and lifted him carefully, smiling fondly at the peaceful set of his features. Turning, he ascended the staircase and entered the dark interior of the boy's room, maneuvering around the mess of toys and clothes that had been heaped carelessly onto the floor.

Settling him onto the bed and tucking the blanket securely around his tiny form, he then sat and looked to him almost remorsefully, though his smile remained. "It's going to be alright, Sasuke. No matter what happens, I'll protect you. No matter what you or I do from here on, I will always care for you as my dearest little brother."

Looking out the window, he stared up at the blackened sky and shook his head. The evening had been enjoyable after all, despite the typical callousness of his father and the crazy antics of his aunt. There was a normalcy to it that he appreciated more than anything else. He also couldn't help but marvel at the means by which they had all found such amusement and, in his case, astounding clarity into the set of his own turmoil.

"Murder in the dark," he whispered, "a truly interesting pastime."

Meanwhile, Sasuke slept easily with a small smile on his face. He felt warm and loved and secure within the realm of his dreams where he envisioned countless afternoons spent training with his brother and eventually astounding him with some new technique that only he could accomplish. His father would be proud and finally acknowledge him and the entire clan would label him as their most gifted member and respect him in every endeavor. Yes, he wanted to be recognized, more than anything, and he wanted his existence to finally become something of great and irreplaceable worth.

Deep, deep within the recesses of his young soul, he had desired the role of detective over that of the murderer. A truth that only Itachi recognized, in immense relief, granting him the hope that perhaps Sasuke would someday be strong enough to make the right decisions on his own and turn away from the darkness that endlessly pursued him.

_The End_

* * *

A few notes:

*In this adaptation I portrayed Shisui as being around the same age as Itachi, though I know he was a bit older in canon.

*Tokumei is entirely fictional, her placement merely fulfilling the role of the unnamed lover Madara mentioned. Her name literally translated means: "_anonymous._"

*Murder in the Dark is a real game that I and my family always play during our own gatherings. The actions of their aunt are actual things that my own grandmother did while playing the game for the first time.

*While on the subject of their aunt, I don't know whether she was really a relation but nevertheless decided to portray her as such.

*These events transpire right before Itachi is given the order to eliminate the clan, only a few days prior to Shisui's death.

...

I hope you enjoyed the story! It was a fun one to write and my first for this genre. Reviews are always much appreciated as I am insatiably eager to hear everyone's thoughts and impressions.


End file.
